The Fire Diamond
by BlahBabe
Summary: (In tune up through HBP) Love conquers all? Thrown together against all odds, Draco and Ginny have to conquer their hate and live in the Heads dorm in peace. Draco hates his father; Ginny resents the Trio. Despite her better sense, Ginny is drawn in by Malfoy and the curious fire diamond ring he never takes off. DISCONTINUED until further notice.
1. History of the Year

Title: The Fire Diamond

By: BlahBabe

Major Help by: Aprila

Disclaimer: I will never own Harry Potter. This is **fan**fiction, peoples. This goes for the whole story. Don't wanna type it out for each chapter. Lol. Thanks.

Draco Malfoy swore loudly, attracting attention from fellow students in the Great Hall. Headmistress McGonnagal had let him back in Hogwarts for his 7th year. He had no idea why the old bat of a woman did, but she did. Probably cause of his mother wanting him to get a full education.

Narcissa had a flat in Hogsmeade protected by the fidelius charm. Draco himself was the secret keeper for his mother. He had convinced her after Snape had killed Dumbledore that Voldemort and his father would be furious and it wouldn't be safe for her to live at home anymore. Draco wasn't quite sure who he was more afraid of: Voldemort or his father.

He had been oddly curious about his mother's behavior a few weeks before they planned to leave the Malfoy Manor. She had been in the Malfoy library night and day, looking over the strongest and most complex protection charms she could find. He had helped his mother a few times, wondering what in Merlin's name she was doing. But however hard he coaxed her, it didn't work. She completely ignored him, reading her books. He never knew she could be so Granger-ish. He shuddered at the thought.

His mother had installed another vault at Gringotts and transferred almost all the money into her name. Of course, he had to sign the papers because his father hadn't given custody to her but to his heir. Talk about trust.

In the end, Professor McGonnagal had purchased Draco's books so he wouldn't have to go out in public for all of Diagon Alley and so forth knew what happened in his 6th year and chances were they would 'do a favor to the community' and get rid of him all together.

Before leaving to Hogwarts though, his mother gave him something.

"Draco, dear," she had said, her hands trembling as she took something out of her pocket, "Give me your hand." She took a small box out and opened it, revealing a ring with a scarlet stone that literally looked like it was on fire because (he assumed) the light made it look like it was moving. The band was silver engraved with two lines weaving together with a decidedly Celtic look.

"Mum, you're not proposing to me are you?" Draco had chuckled lightly, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Draco Malfoy, listen to me." his mother had replied, "This ring here is a Fire Diamond."

"Ook..."

"Draco do you even read?"

"Occasionally." Draco had rolled his eyes.

"This is a special gem, Draco. Especially since I upgraded it."

"You what?"

"I combined several guard spells, Draco Darling. And then I put them on the ring. As long as you wear this ring, it will shield you from all the usual hexes and curses. And, I'm not sure, but it might protect you from some of the...bigger...ones?" his mother had been hesitant, and her face had drained somewhat of color as she said this. "Just wear it, Draco."

"No way! It's Gryffindor scarlet!"

"Draco Malfoy!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Draco Malfoy you will wear it or by Merlin's name I will go up to the Dark Lord and tell him exactly what I think of him." Draco's head had sagged at the proclamation. He knew she'd do it too. With a scowl, he grabbed the box from her.

"Bye, Mum," he bid farewell, gave her a kiss and got on the train. The thing he had realized when he was half way to Hogwarts was that his mother had never mentioned what the 'special' Fire Diamond did without his mother's protection spells..

_They told me. Harry told me. Why am I so surprised?_ Ginny Weasley thought bitterly. _They told me they'd leave, so why did I make a fuss about it? I acted like a child!_

_They had it coming!_ She argued with herself. _They left me here! I could've come with them! I'm old...what I mean is they haven't finished school either!_

Ginny knew it wasn't just that. They had hurt her. Harry had broken up with her. They had left her to fend for herself at school. Ron and she had a big fight that ended badly. She had been nasty to her mum at the platform.

It had started at Dumbledore's funeral. Harry had broken up with her then. He played the 'it might get you hurt' card. Figures. Can he be any more Gryffindor-ish? She pretended it didn't bother her because she knew that if he knew she was hurting so much, it would make him hurt too.

_Gryffindor-ish much? _her snarky inner-voice asked. "Oh shut up!" she told herself.

Then she had a row with her mum on the platform while Harry, Ron, and Hermione were saying goodbye to everyone. Her mum was talking about her and Harry being together, and Ginny said something nasty, announcing to her mum they had broken up. Her mother had worn a wounded expression before saying goodbye.

Then on the train, the Trio told her they were leaving. Which resulted in a huge fight between her and Ron, which included tears, a few punches and quite a few hexes. The Trio had performed some sort of complex magic (and by the Trio, Ginny meant Hermione) which made the whole train go dark and stop with a sudden jerk. No one realized they were walking out the train door. Five minutes of puzzled conductors and then the train started again.

But before they left, Hermione had the nerve to ask her to take care of Crookshanks and to deliver last minute letters to quite a number of people. And even Ron asked her to take care of Pig! And Ron and Harry (she guessed that Hermione made them) asked her to deliver some letters.

She was left for the wolves. Surely Professor McGonnagal counted her students and would be furious once she found out that they were gone. Even if she didn't count, Ginny was sure McGonnagal would notice her Head-Girl missing!

Ginny walked over to the Great Hall's wooden doors, which were unfortunately closed. It meant she was going to draw in a lot of attention.

_Well, here I go. _Ginny thought, her pocket full of letters.

Ginny opened the doors, and everyone turned to look at her. Her eyes, though, caught sight of a blonde. The blonde turned and made eye contact with a very very very angry Ginny.

Draco Malfoy swore loudly, attracting attention from fellow students in the Great Hall.

Review?


	2. Feast of the First Letters

Title: The Fire Diamond

By: BlahBabe

Major Help by: Aprila

Encouragement for this Chapter by: Iluvevilyamis

Chapter 2:

"MALFOY?" Ginny yelled, furious. She started to stomp over to the Slytherin table. McGonnagal wasn't at the teacher's table because she was getting the first years so they could be sorted. But Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw and Dean, Seamus and Neville from Gryffindor all looked alarmed as relation dawned on them. All four of them quickly got up to grab Ginny before she went to Azkaban on account of strangling and murdering someone.

"Ginny!" Seamus warned in his Irish accent.

"Come on..." Dean said, both he and Seamus grabbing Ginny's arms and pulling her out of the Great Hall. Luna following right behind them.

"What were you thinking, lass?" Seamus asked.

"That's Draco Malfoy out there!" Ginny yelled, making Seamus rub his ear.

"Aye, lass. It is."

"He-"

"We know, Ginny. You have to deal with it though. McGonnagal wouldn't have let him back without a good reason."

"Yeah, the reason is she's out of her bloody mind!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Where's Harry?" Luna asked, startling all three of them. She had been so quiet they forgot she was even there.

"Not here," Ginny mumbled, reluctantly giving information out.

"I knew they would do something like that." Neville muttered, glumly. They jumped again out of surprise.

"They caused they train to stop didn't they?" Seamus asked.

"Mmhmm..." Ginny murmured.

"They went to fight right? All three of them?" Luna commented. Ginny shifted uncomfortably.

"I guess that's a yes." Seamus grinned.

"Shadows!" Neville announced, pulling them all back in the shadows as Professor McGonnagal passed with the nervously twitchy first years.

"Gin-girl, can we trust you to go in for the sorting and not, you know, get thrown in Azkaban?" Seamus asked, his Irish accent rumbling in a soft tone.

"Yeah Ginny, relax," Dean said, his deep voice echoing through the halls.

"Well, OK..." Ginny finally gave in.

"Xavier, Annabella." McGonnagal called out in a mono-tone, almost setting the Great Hall off to sleep.

"SLYTHERIN!"

They had started with Acdirad, Alziah and had finally narrowed it down to the X's. Ginny felt sorry for the first kid, not only had he gone first, but his name...what were his parents thinking?

"Zubidiah, Jennifer." McGonnagal finished, just in time to be heard, for the hat immediately called out:

"RAVENCLAW!"

McGonnagal, having recited the rules before the sorting, stood to give the final announcement.

"Last announcements, I would like to introduce Head Boy and Head Girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger!"

The Slytherins "Wallooped" for Malfoy, and "Booed" for the 'Mudblood'. Ginny was furious.

**Draco Malfoy was Head Boy!**

The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs clapped politely for Hermione. (And death glared Malfoy...).

"Please stand up, Heads." McGonnagal said proudly. Draco stood up reluctantly, and McGonnagal turned frantic when she finally realized that the Trio were not there at all. She cleared her throat, furiously, and told Draco to sit back down.

"I also would like a moment of silence in remembrance of Albus Dumbledore." She continued. Everyone (even the Slytherins) quieted, and Ginny started glaring at Malfoy even harder.

"Thank you. Now in remembrance I would like to say something he would have. Fruitcakes! Thank you and now have a wonderful feast."

With that, thousands of dishes appeared on the tables, and people began to gorge themselves, which sadly reminded Ginny of Ron. Though she couldn't believe she actually _missed_ watching him eat...

McGonnagal stomped down from the platform and straight to Ginny.

"Where are they, Miss Weasley."

"I don't know Professor." Ginny sighed, fully knowing where this was going.

"You don't _know_?" her professor asked, skeptically.

"Look Professor," Ginny whispered, aware of the eyes upon her, "I have some letters for you. Just hold on while I get them out."

Ginny sorted through a pack full of letters, and finally pulled out three addressed to Headmistress McGonnagal.

"Here."

McGonnagal snatched them from her fingers, and opened them.

_Dear Professor McGonnagal,_

_Erm...hi. I don't know what to say really. Ginny should have given this to you and we should be far gone so don't bother looking for us. We'll be skipping our 7th year, all three of us. Don't worry, I have made plans to continue my 7th year as soon as I get back, whenever that will be._

_Ron._

_P.S. By the way, did I mention we were looking for them? Probably not. Oh well. There ya go._

McGonnagal only smiled slightly, for where it said "I have made plans," before that was scratched out "Hermione is making me have plans". Ginny watched the Professor intently. Gin admired McGonnagal for taking on the responsibilities of DADA teacher (in addition to Headmistress). No one would take the job now...

_Dear Professor McGonnagal,_

_I know what you're thinking. I had too, Professor. Everyone thinks I'm the "Chosen One." And they're right. If I don't find the Hor..I mean them, I might never win this battle. I'm tired of doing this. I've chosen to act. Don't blame Hermione and Ron, they wouldn't stay even if they were tortured too. And Ginny is just the messenger. Take care,_

_Harry_

McGonnagal read Hermione's letter, and her eyes grew wide and then narrowed.

"Miss Weasley, my office, after the feast," and with that she left.

* * *

"I'm WHAT?" Ginny yelled. After the feast she had found out the password. (It had been Fruitcakes, a flavor of jelly beans) and had entered.

"You're going to be Head Girl."

"I'm _6th year_ Professor! It's not _possible!_"

"Miss Weasley, I am highly aware of your age. But I respect Miss Granger's decision." McGonnagal countered.

"What decision!"

"Here. Read this." McGonnagal replied, handing her a letter.

_Dear Headmistress McGonnagal,_

_I'm so sorry, Professor. But I couldn't have these two ignorant boys running off by themselves, could I? And I had a sense of duty just like Harry. Harry has been growing depressed each day. I don't know what he would have done without help. We just had to be there, please understand this._

_Now to my duties as Head Girl. I won't be there, so you need a replacement. I ask of you that you give Ginny the position. Yes, she's a 6th year, but she's talented and undiscovered. Plus, she can record notes for me while I'm away. This way also, if she's willing, she can graduate a year earlier then the other 6th years. I know it's a great deal to ask of you and her, but it's not impossible, is it? (Tell Ginny it is possible.)_

_Ginny has a stack of letters she needs to deliver. Don't forget to remind her to do that. They are very important. They don't contain valuable information, Professor. Just valuable information from our hearts._

_I made this letter short for your (and her) convenience. Please Professor, don't think about what's going to happen to us. There's a letter to the Order from all three of us in the stack._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

"I-I-.." Ginny gasped, fighting back tears.

"Are you willing to do it? It will be a challenge. You'll have to take on twice as many classes as anyone in the school. And tests and..."

"I'll try it for Hermione," Ginny whispered.

"Well, then you may be excused Miss Weasley," McGonnagal paused long enough for Ginny to notice. Then the woman, looking older than ever before, said in a concerned, soft voice while glancing over her spectacles "And Ginny, get some sleep and mull it over. Don't fret about it."

"Goodnight Professor."

* * *

–Review?


	3. Endings Of A Letter

Title: The Fire Diamond

By BlahBabe

Inspiration: Getting too much sleep on Saturday morning, hence staying up til 1:46am.

Chapter 3: Endings of a Letter

* * *

The next day, as always, Hogwarts let everybody off of classes so everybody could settle in. Ginny had a long discussion with McGonnagal about duties. And Ginny had asked a question that had set McGonnagal somewhat off.

"Professor, why are you letting Hermione control your choice?" Ginny had asked.

"What?" McGonnagal had replied, narrowing her eyes. "Let me tell you, young lady, that I am not letting Hermione do my job! She just requested I have you Head Girl. This is the one exception ever. And that's only because...you have to understand Miss Weasley, this is my first time doing all of this. Albus decided who was going to be the Heads, and things like that. I highly doubt you'd want Lavender Brown to be Head Girl," Ginny shuddered at the thought of Lavender, who was obsessed of clothes, make-up, and jewelry––being a Head. "That's what I thought." McGonnagal continued. "So I know for a fact that Albus would approve of you and would respect Hermione enough to let her choose the replacement of herself."

Ginny nodded, understanding somewhat. Dumbledore was just...confusing.

"Now, Miss Weasley, about classes. I'm having you do only the necessary 6th year classes. The ones that you will need to know if you're doing 7th year classes. I want you to understand, that since this year is going to be...different, new classes are being added, and most classes are being limited to around 55 minutes. Others, may go for an hour or so."

Ginny nodded, again understanding. This was going to be a bloody weird year...

Three new classes? Survivalist Preparation, Healing, Art of Self Defence, and Self Analysis? There was a small note that described the classes.

Survivalist Preparation: This class provides magical and muggle ways to survive in different situations.

Healing: This class provides the understanding, knowledge, and grace to use while healing.

Art of Self Defence: This class teaches how to physically and emotionally disarm your opponent. Wands will not be used in this class unless specifically requested in advance.

Self Analysis: This class teaches how to emotionally prepare yourself in times of distress. It demonstrates how to analyze yourself.

Ginny looked at her time table. Boy is this thing confusing. Who knew that they would have 55 minute classes?

**Mondays-Fridays: 7:00-7:45 breakfast, 8:00-8:55 Transfiguration, 9:00-9:55 Charms, 10:00-10:30 Study Hall, 10:35-11:55 Defence Against the Dark Arts, and 12:00-12:45 she had lunch. **

This is where it got tricky.

**Mondays, Wednesday and Fridays: After lunch she had 2:05-3:00 Muggle Studies, 3:05-4:00 Potions, and then 4:05-4:45 Art of Self Defence.**

**Tuesdays and Thursdays: 2:05-3:00 Self Analysis, 3:05-4:00 Potions, and then 4:05-4:45 Survivalist Preparation.**

So she had 5 minutes to get from class to class. This was her messed up 7th year Time Table.

Ginny wondered who the new Potions teacher was. She was outside of the Great Hall when it was announced. Surely Professor Slughorn would come back out of respect for Dumbledore? But then again, Harry had told her what Slughorn was like, and how he said he'd teach for only one year.

Ginny had been informed that her stuff had been moved to the Head Girl dorm. She was headed there now. After saying the password (allowed to be changed one day after), "Spitfire", she entered the chambers. She was amazed by the enormity of it.

The Common Room was huge like the Gryffindor Common Room. On the left hand side was a wooden door, set toward the back, with a scarlet red plate with the gold letters HG on it. On the right was another wooden door with a emerald green plate and with the silver letters HB on it.

Bloody crap...I forgot. I'm gonna be sharing this room with Malfoy!

She groaned outwardly, and whispered the password to her door (a magical lock placed upon it, and walked into the room. Here was her dream room. An antique like framed, king sized bed with scarlet silk sheets. Scarlet silk window curtains that draped all the way to the floor. A rich, wooden desk for studying, (including many letter sets, owl snacks, quills, etc.), her own closet and dresser, her own modest bathroom (Only a toilet, sink, and shower. A _bath_room was shared by the two Heads), an enchanted mirror, and a package of chocolates that was set on the desk, from Luna.

Ginny unpacked her things. Her casual clothes went into the dresser, where robes went into her walk in closet. Hand-me-down shoes, wallets, and other accessories were stored in the closet. Her brush and comb, toothpaste, a pitiful amount of makeup, etc went into the bathroom. Her books went on the shelves, and finally she pulled out her headphones.

Not just any headphones, these were Weasley Wizard Wheezes headphones. Fred and George were testing them out. Sure, they weren't joke headphones, but the twins came up with _some_ useful things. These headphones were given to her as a birthday present. They only played muggle songs, but the magical thing about them is that the song played to your mood. It was kind of like a mood ring, except more accurate.

Ginny loved them dearly, (and expressed this many times, as Mrs. Weasley had to shout every morning to ask her if she wanted waffles or pancakes.)

After unpacking, Ginny sorted out the letters to which were to be sent. 3 for the Weasleys, 3 for the Order, 2 for Lupin, 1 addressed to Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill.

"Figures they forgot me." Ginny grumbled.

3 for Neville, 2 for Luna, and Ginny stopped. 3 for me?

She hastily opened one of them.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Gin, I'm not sorry for letting you come. I'm gonna miss my baby sister though. When I'm gone, don't go out with anyone, got it? And make sure to beat someone in chess for me. I'll try owling you, but with the interception of letters, and depending where I'll be, I might not be able to. Don't send out Hedwig out for anything important, because he's likely to be recognized and intercepted. Same with Pig 'cept he's just disastrous. _

_Love Ron _

And then she opened another

_Ginny,_

_I'm not really sure what to say. Hermione is behind me making sure my quill is scratching against the paper. I don't want you to get hurt Ginny. Stay out of trouble. I...I can't believe I did, but I left your Christmas present with your mum. It took me forever to find one like mine. Don't get into too much trouble with that. Make sure we beat those Slytherins in the House Cup. You're taking my spot in Seeker the Quidditch team, right? Make sure to stomp those Slytherins to the ground and then grind them in the dirt. Gryffindor deserves that Quidditch Cup. I don't know when I'll be back. I'm sure when I do, things won't be the same._

_Don't do anything rash,_

_Harry_

What does he mean 'Don't do anything rash'? And what kind of ending is that? Harry. Not, Love Harry. Or Yours Truely. Or even sincerely! Just plain Harry.

Ginny opened the next one.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I know what you must be thinking. I'm sorry for not talking about it Ginny, honest! I feel really guilty writing this letter. I know you must be going bonkers, knowing you are/might become Head Girl. I felt lousy when I decided we'd leave after we got on the train. I felt awful that we were lying to your mum. Tell her I'm very sorry. It says so in the letter, but I'm awfully, sincerely sorry. I know you must be resenting us, you must be thinking you should have come. But you are too young Ginny. Younger than us. You still have 2 years to complete at Hogwarts, where we have one. Unless of course, you skip a year. _

_I skimmed over Harry's letter. I'm sure you think it cruel to have him talk about Quidditch. He just doesn't want to hurt you anymore. He thinks you're beautiful and he hates leaving you now that you just got back together. _

_Anyhow, I was hoping you could copy notes for me this year. (If you're Head Girl). That way I can use them for help when I get back to study. It must be completely insane there, with Dumbledore and Snape gone. Poor Professor McGonnagal, I'd hate to be her right now. Don't forget to be polite and ask her if she needs help, whenever. Especially when she seems frazzled. That's when she begins to panic the most. Panic isn't the right word...maybe more that she shuts down and blocks out the outer world. Anyhow, just let her know you're there. _

_Tell Neville and Luna and Dean and Seamus etc that we're sorry we left with out saying goodbye. Hopefully we'll be back before you know it, and it will all seem like this is a dream. Alright Gin, I left my Christmas presents (and Ron's) that are for you with your mum so she could send them to you...or maybe pack them with you? I really hope you like it. I was dying with glee when I saw it. As soon as I set my eyes upon it, I thought "Why this would just be perfect for Ginny! She'd love it!" I hate to cut this letter short, it's way too short in my opinion, but Harry and Ron and I have to get prepared for everything. _

_I'll miss you!_

_With all my heart,_

_Hermione _

Ginny sighed. This was going to be a very, very, very long day. And it had only just begun.

* * *

Review?


	4. The Duel

Title: The Fire Diamond

By: BlahBabe

Inspiration: The song Fighter by Christina Aguilera. Go check that out, along with Bad Boy by Cascada! You need to listen to it to get the full effect!

Note: For the Ginny's headphones, I'll only be doing parts of songs that will be accurate to the story. You do know what I mean, right? Thanks guys!

Chapter 4– The Duel

-

-

"Mr. Malfoy." Headmistress McGonnagal addressed. Her usually tight bun at the top of her head was slightly messy. Her prim, stick straight robes, wrinkled, as if she had been wearing them several days in a row. Her worry brow on the top of her forehead was more visible then usual. A stack of letters on her desk was lying in the open, some addressed to "Order", "Weasleys" and "Lupin". Draco, was repulsed at the sight of his 'superior', but his interest was aroused at the addressing of the letters.

"Mr. Malfoy." McGonnagal snapped, drawing his attention on her. "When being spoken to, eye contact is important." Draco glared at her. "Mr. Malfoy, is has been brought to my attention that Miss Granger will not be able to serve as Head Girl. However, we have a replacement, and I want to make it clear that you will not be disrespectful of each other. I will not take lightly to any hexing. This young girl is the most qualified girl, a 6th year, and she needs to stay focussed on her studies. Not having to be worried that same hex will come at her when she turns to go to the bathroom." McGonnagal leaned in slightly forward, and peered over her glasses. "Is that clear?"

"Yes Professor." Draco gritted out.

"Furthermore, it has taken a great deal for me to allow you into the school. If it wasn't for your mother, you would most certainly not be here. I'd also like to inform you to be very careful, for though the Slytherins cheered for you, they are most likely to be planning against you. A word of advice, if I will...watch your back, and keep to the rules."

"Yes...ma'am." Draco snarled. How dare this inferior woman inform him he's not welcome, and that if it wasn't for someone else, she would have never allowed him back.

"You're excused."

--

Draco crashed into the Head Common Room. Thankfully the Head Girl was not in the room at the time. He didn't have time for 6th year girls. He stomped into his room and sat on the bed. The room was fairly decent. Nothing compared to what he was used to, but that was a given. Draco kicked off his shoes and layed down on the bed. He was interrupted by unusually loud music from the Common Room.

-

Ginny was feeling blue. Except the fact her hair was red...anyhow, she put on her headphones and turned on the little gadget that looked like a muggle I-pod. The gadget said the song was titled Bad Boy by Cascada.

_Remember the feelings, remember the day_

_My stone heart was breaking_

_My love ran away_

_This moment I knew I would be someone else_

_My love turned around and I fell..._

Amazing how these pitiful lyrics can summerize my life. Ginny thought. She pumped the volume up. The song continued more, with the refrain, and then she jumped and screamed when she turned around and faced Draco Malfoy.

_...Bad boy!_

_-_

_You once made this promise_

_To stay by my side_

_But after some time you just pushed me aside_

_You never thought that a girl could be strong_

_Now I'll show you how to go on_

"Malfoy don't do that!" Ginny shouted, hitting the off button.

"Turn that bloody music down!" Malfoy bellowed.

"Make me you bloody ferret!" Ginny replied.

"What Head Girl in her right mind would let you in here?" Draco asked, "Maybe she _isn't_ right in the head."

"For your information Malferret, I _am_ the Head Girl."

"In your dreams, Mudblood-lover." Draco glared.

"Didn't McGonnagal inform you that a 6th year was placing Hermione?" Ginny asked. She grabbed her robe and made a fist. _Please say she did, please say she did, please say she did._ Ginny thought. _I don't want to be the one breaking it to him._

Draco paused for a second. _Why am I punished like this?_ Ginny thought._ He's going to try and kill me! Just like Dumbledore..._Ginny thought darkly_. Maybe this time he'll succeed._

"I don't care about the Mudblood, traitor." Draco spat. _Bloody McGonnagal!! Why did she let him come back! He should be in Azkaban for attempted burder! This is the last straw!_

"Hermione is not a mudblood!" Ginny hissed, drawing out her wand. Draco followed in her example.

"Expelliarmus!" The both yelled at the same time. Ginny felt her wand fly out of her hand, and her hand was instantly rewarded with Draco's. They had switched wands.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Ginny shouted.

"Stupefy!" Draco yelled, after putting up a shield. _Take that traitor!_

--

"We're obviously not getting anywhere." Ginny said, dodging another of Draco's hexes. She fired one back at him which he quickly deflected. They had switched wands by now, so she was happy to have her own wand back again. It had been an hour, and they were still dueling. Both were slightly battered. Cuts, scrapes, and bruises. Ginny ducked behind the couch as another hex flew her way. "Malfoy. Gosh, can you just relax for a minute?" Ginny cried. "Let's make a deal on no firing for 5 minutes!"

"You tired Weaselette?" Draco smirked. Ginny fired a spell that made you trip, and it hit Draco square in the shoulder and he fell down with a thud.

"Yes I am, Malfoy. And apparently so are you because otherwise you would have been able to deflect that!" Ginny smirked. Draco glared.

"5 minutes." he said. They both collapsed on the couch next to each other. Draco reached in his pocket and and took out the Fire Diamond. Why didn't I try it out when I was dueling? He asked himself.

"It's beautiful." Ginny whispered beside him. _Why on earth did I take something valuble out for the Weasley to see!? She's probably gonna ruffle through my drawers and steal it now!_ Draco thought.

"Well a sock probably looks beautiful to you, because it's all you can afford." Draco spat. Draco slipped the ring on his fingers. He accidently brushed against Ginny's shoulder with his, and the Fire Diamond looked like it burst into vibrant flames.

"Odd." Ginny commented, "It doesn't look like something you'd wear."

"What do you mean by that?" Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Well I don't know," Ginny said after getting up. "It looks too decent for you and your arse."

Ginny walked out of the portrait.

_Me and my arse?_ Draco fumed. _We'll just see about that. _

-

A/N: It went a little bumpy in my opinion. Anyhow, this is NOT a song fic. She's using magical headphones. It's kinda DUMB not to have music playing since the whole point of using the magical headphones is to LISTEN to music. Plus, don't you love how the song turned out?

Review?


	5. Of Changed Passwords

Title: The Fire Diamond

By: BlahBabe

Inspiration: Umm...lack of updating?

Disclaimer: I just want to say that this disclaimer goes out for the rest of the story. I do not own any of the songs nor am I making any profit off them. I will however mention the songs I use.

Note: Ok, so here's the next chapter. Yeahh. ALSO! You MUST thank Heart's Cadence, cause she found the way to finally upload a document (CURSE FanFiction!), which was only through Notepad. Thank you sooooo much!

Chapter 5–Of Changed Passwords and Increased Security

--

Ginny drilled a hole into the wall, glaring hard as if it had commited a crime. She had about the worst day ever. No..that's not true. Maybe about the...oh why should she care???!! The day had been bloody crappy! Not only had she gotten into a duel with Malfoy, (which she obviously won) but then later on he had tried threatening her into not saying anything to McGonnagal.Which she threatended to do just that. And then he informed her that she would probably dib them unqualified for Head job if she heard what happened. Then she had stormed off in rage to the kitchens.

She almost injured the poor pear while tickling it, and she was unusually mean to the house-elves. Expecially Dobby when she told him Harry wasn't coming to school anymore and that they were better off without him. Then Dobby started crying hysterically and Ginny had to calm him by saying Harry would hopefully be coming back and she was just in a bad mood and didn't mean to say that.

Dobby had then settled with occasional sniffles, before forgiving Ginny and offering to get her something. Ginny settled on having some chocolate chip muffins and some hot tea. It was an unusually cold morning. It was about 11:45am. Ginny decided she was just going to eat something here to tie her down before going back into her room and face Malfoy. Hopefully he wasn't there, bloody Malferret.

She was sitting on a high stool at a counter, and was stirring her tea absentmindedly. Ginny furrowed her eyebrows, thinking about why she stormed off angry to the kitchens. All he did was tell the truth. It's not like I'm mad at him for telling the truth. I'm mad at the fact he was being truthful! Ugh why didn't that make sense? She didn't realize that she was gripping the spoon hard and was making a red indentation on her hand, which was painful.

"Ouch." she dropped the spoon after moments of pondering. Muttering un-ladylike things, she took out her wand and said a small spell, easing the pain and making the redness disappear. She viciously attacked her chocolate muffin and plopped it in her mouth.

"Thanks Dobby. I'm gonna leave now." Ginny said, standing up. Dobby nodded enthusiastically while Ginny left.

After a few moments of wondering, Ginny finally stepped in front of the portrait. It was of two lovers looking off into a sunset in a tower. "Spitfire." Ginny rolled her eyes. Love stinks.

"Sorry. That's not the password." The young woman said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You heard what she said. It's not the password. The blond hair gentleman changed it just a half hour ago." The young man intercepted Ginny's question. "He was allowed to change it because it's been around one day since you could have been here."

"WHAT?" Ginny shouted. So I leaves for a half hour and he changes the password on me???!

"Yep. He's in there right now." The woman said. Ginny huffed angerly. This was the last straw.

"Malfoy I know you're in there!!" Ginny shouted while pounded on the portrait, earning a few 'oofs' from the loverbirds. "Open up this instant or McGonnagal is going to hear of this!"

The portrait opened up suddenly and banged into Ginny, sending her onto the ground in the most akward position.

Draco Malfoy looked out with a sneer on his face. "Well well well. What do we have here?"

Ginny scowled. "Malfoy what exactly were you trying to accomplish with this trick of yours?"

"I'm not sure. The satisfaction of seeing you like this is great enough a reward." Draco smirked.

"Why you--" Ginny raised a hand to punch him hard, but he quickly grabbed it and said darkly:

"Watch it Weasley, what goes around comes around." His usually silver grey eyes had turned a stormy grey, and he was looking at her with great disgust.

Ginny glared back before taking the chance to use her other hand and jab her wand into his ribs. "Same goes for you." she spat, before storming into the Common Room and up to her personal dorm, leaving him to gasp for breath in pain, and glare murderously at her retreating figure.

--

"Here." Ginny shoved 3 letters into Neville's hands. It was finally dinner, and Ginny's stomach was growling furiously.

"Thanks, but, uh...who are they from?"

"Trio." Ginny mumbled, while grabbing the mashed potatoes.

-

_Dear Neville,_

_Sorry that we didn't tell you. Things came up. Look after Gin for me._

_–Ron_

--

_Dear Neville,_

_I'm really sorry I had to leave on such short notice, and that I didn't tell you. Please look after Ginny, because I'm afraid she'll be lonely. Hope you have a great year!_

_Love, Hermione_

--

_Neville--_

_Things came up. I can't explain now. Sorry I didn't take you long. I didn't want Ron or Hermione to come either. I don't want them to get hurt. They insisted though. Ginny is probably mad at me right now though. I hope things keep smooth there now that Dumbledore is gone._

_—Harry_

–

"Attention everyone." McGonnagal announced. "As since this is the first time I have seen her day, I will announce to you right now that since Miss Granger in preoccupied and not able to be Head Girl, Ginny Weasley will be filling in for her."

The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and most of the Hufflepuffs clapped, while the Slytherins sulked. Ginny slid further down in her chair.

"I wish to see the Heads after dinner also. Please continue your supper everyone." McGonnagal finished before sitting down.

--

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley, please take a seat." the Headmistress said formerly. "Your prefects this year are going to be meeting you on Tuesday this week. You will assign rounds and such things. Both of you will be working on all the balls and simalar occasions like this together, with minor help from the prefects. Schoolwork will try and be small, but you have to study for N.E.W.T.S. Both of you do." she gave a pointed look at Ginny, "Both of you are to behave properly. Any duels will be looked further into and can result of your position being stripped from you. I understand the extent of your family fued, but try and get along. Hogsmeade: I understand you would like to go to your mother's flat, Mr. Malfoy. However, you may only do so every other Hogsmeade trip. And Miss Weasley, I know that you are thinking about getting job. You may do that also. Any arguments will be brought to me, you are only allowed to have 2 friends each in your dormatory at a time."

"Yes ma'am." Ginny said.

"Yes Professor." Draco said coldly.

"Also, security has increased." Ginny already new why, though Professor McGonnagal was kind enough not to mention it out loud with Malfoy in the room, "every Hogsmeade trip each student will be searched for any dark tools," Malfoy tensed, "and each student will be searched after coming back into the castles. That means even after quidditch practices. I've hired house-elves to do this. They've been stationed at each entrance to the castle. Any resistance will be reported to me."

McGonnagal paused, and her eyes twinkled with a moist sadness as she shoved a wooden box across her desk. "Lemon Drop anyone?"

Ginny smiled sweetly and took one. Draco stared stonily at box. Ginny sucked contentedly on the Lemon Drop while McGonnagal continued.

"All classrooms will be searched daily after each class by the professor. Anything dark detected and the student responsible of holding such things will be expelled, along with their wand broken. Now I'm finished. You both may go back to your dorm."

Ginny smiled and got up quickly. "Goodnight Professor." she said.

"Goodnight Miss Weasley."

Draco got up stiffly and left the room without a word.

A/N: There's the chapter. Real short. Planning on focusing on Draco next chapter.

Review?


End file.
